


Pull Them Harder

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Pull Them Harder

“Hey Gabe,” you said, walking into your bedroom and kicking your shoes off. “I didn’t know you were coming over today.”

“Hey Sugar,” he said, not looking up from his position stretched across your bed. “Sam wanted me to tell you they went to get dinner and will be back later.”

“Are they bringing me back something?” you asked, moving to sit down at the end of the bed.

“I have no idea.”

“Gabriel, what’s wrong?” you asked, taking in his exhausted appearance and his ruffled wings.

“Long day at the office,” he tried to joke, but his tone lacked any humor.

You shifted, lifting his head to rest in your lap as you began to stroke his hair. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Just some family drama. How was your day?” he asked, closing his eyes as you rubbed his scalp.

“Did a supply run and studied some Egyptian lore,” you said. “Kind of boring.”

Using his angelic speed Gabriel sat up and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you down with him so you were spooned up against his body, his wings wrapping around the two of you as he buried his face in your hair. “Missed you Sugar.”

“I missed you too,” you said, stroking his arm and allowing him to find comfort in your embrace.

* * *

 You weren’t sure how much time passed, but you were starting to doze off when you felt Gabriel shift your hair and begin to place open mouth kisses across your neck.

‘Mmmmm, whatcha doing back there?” you said, pushing your ass into his erection.

You felt him chuckle and you quickly rolled away from him and stood up, stepping away from the bed. Gabriel sat up and looked over at you in confusion. “Sugar?”

Not breaking eye contact, you slowly pulled your shirt over your head, tossing it to the corner of the room. Gabriel grinned as you reached behind you to undo your bra, tossing that aside as well. You stroked your stomach before bringing your hands up to cup your breasts, teasing your nipples while staring at your angel.  
  
Gabriel shifted to sit on the edge of the bed, snapping his fingers so he was naked. His erect cock was heavy in his hand as he gently stroked it. “Fucking hot Y/N.”

Grinning, you turned away from him to unzip your jeans, slowly, sliding them down your ass as he watched. Stepping out of them you turned back around and brought your fingers down to rub your already wet pussy through your panties.

Gabriel’s eyes were locked on the visible damp spot and the motions your fingers were making inside the silk. Your other hand returned to your breast as you rubbed and tugged on it.

You broke eye contact to throw your head back as you felt your release coming and you heard Gabriel snap his fingers, your panties disappearing in time for Gabriel to see your orgasm pulse through you as you cried out, dripping all over your fingers.

“Come here,” he rasped, still stroking his cock with one hand and pointing to the spot between his legs with the other. You dropped to your knees in front of where he sat on the edge of the bed.

Gabriel grabbed your hand, bringing your wet fingers to his mouth and licking them clean as he stroked his cock faster and faster.

He cried out and you leaned back slightly so he could watch the ropes of thick cum land across your breasts as he came.

“Fuck…” he muttered, still holding his softening cock in his hand. “Look at you.”

You grinned and ran your fingers down your chest and across your nipple, scooping up some cum and bringing it to your mouth. “Delicious.”

“Rub it in Y/N. I want your chest to glisten with my cum the rest of the day. I want Castiel to smell me on you later when the two of you are doing research,” he commanded.

Smiling, you brought your hands up and began rubbing his cum into your skin, spreading it across your breasts and upper chest until you couldn’t see the thickness of it anymore. The smell was strong and you found yourself wet once more. Licking your fingers clean, you crawled back to the spot between his legs and leaned up to kiss him.

While the two of you made out you gently reached over to stroke his wings, running your fingers lightly down the edge of his feathers, but not daring to touch them any harder.

Wanting to take care of him, you focused on his cock, already hard again in front of your face. Smiling up at him, you wrapped one hand around him, placing kisses along his shaft before using your tongue to run up the base and swirl around his tip.

Deciding to be a tease, you pulled your mouth back and began working your hand up and down the length of his shaft, each time tightening your grip. After a few more strokes, you saw pre cum glistening on his tip and you licked across the tip before you circled it with your tongue lightly.

His hands went to your hair almost immediately. “Y/N,” he choked out. “Please… my wings….”

You pulled back, eyes wide. “I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t know how to…”

“Can I show you?” he asked gently.

You nodded and Gabriel grinned. “You know how I run my fingers through your hair when you fall asleep? Do that to my wings.”

You reached up and laced your fingers through the middle of his plumage and gently pulled your fingers down, surprised to find his feathers moved with you. After a few more strokes you were pulling your fingers down harder and Gabriel had his head back in pleasure.

Letting your fingers continue to comb through his feathers, you returned your mouth to his sex, pressing your tongue flat along the underside of his shaft and wrapping your lips around him before starting to move up and down.

He pushed upward towards you and you opened your mouth to engulf as much of it as you could take. Your lips closed tightly around him. Your rhythm was perfect and he was thrusting slowly in and almost out of your mouth as your lips tightened and loosened around him.

“Pull them harder. Fuck Y/N. Grab my feathers and pull them hard. You won’t hurt them,” he grunted.

Grabbing a handful of soft feathers, you gently tugged them and felt Gabriel’s cock pulse in your mouth as he pushed up. “Harder.”

Taking a new handful, you pulled harder and he pulsed again, his fingers digging into your shoulders. “Fuck. Harder Sugar, you can’t hurt me.”

You knew he was very close to cumming when you felt his body tense and his hands grabbed your hair and pushed you further down onto his cock. Sucking just a little harder, you took a fresh handful of feathers and pulled down on them as hard as you could.

He cried out and bucked up, pushing his entire cock as deep in your mouth as it would go as his orgasm took control of his body. His cum flowed freely into your mouth as your name fell from his lips.

Swallowing what he gave you, you moved to sit on the floor, resting your head on his thigh as his hand moved to stroke your hair. “You are a goddess Sugar.”

You smiled, kissing his leg. “I love you Gabe.”

“I love you too Y/N.”

“I’m hungry.”

With a snap of his fingers you were both dressed again. Looking down, you saw your t-shirt had been replaced with a low cut tank top.

Gabriel wrapped his arm around you, bringing his face to your chest. “You smell like me. So fucking sexy knowing you are wearing my cum.”

Grinning, you pulled him down the hallway in search of food.

 


End file.
